darth_henryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Next Era
Key * ---- = TBA Figure Story Well every thing was pretty good in the land after the Kingdom of Chima and eventually The ShadowLands (the ravens, wolves and crocs) found out how to use Chi. But after a while, there wasn't anymore Chi (because if you remember, a little bit is used up in the transformation). Since there was only one mine where Chi had been found, the two empires went to war to claim it. Many horrible battles ensued but the Kingdom of Chima managed to beat back the ShadowLands and banish them so far into the Great Unknown (uncharted regions), the Chimans thought that they would never hear from the ShadowLanders again. After the war, the Chimans got rid of their waepons and tried to create another peaceful utopia and what resulted was Fabuland. The name of Chima which was associated with fear was forgotten and the Chimans took on more peaceful names. Soora became Eric Eagle, Mayne became Louis Lion, Sci became Ethan Eagle, Leonidas became Leonard Lion, Razr became Levi Lion, and Egnox became Edward Eagle. Fabuland was even better than the Kingdom of Chima was. Fabuland lasted for over 10 years before the ShadowLanders quietly re-grouped. They were weaker than before and couldn't risk an all out attack, so Talin suggested they plant seeds of doubt and sabatoge their paradise. Krokilius and Fangerd agreed and so they assembled a strike team consisting of Nyte, Snapp, and Canis. After night fell, they set out towards Fabuland to work evil. When they arrived, everyone was in their homes and all the lights were out. Nyte flitted up and into a bedroom window and, seeing a glass of water, poured a small vial of poisen in it. Unbeknownst to him, he had just poisened Louis' (the leader of the Lions) water. Nyte was about to fly out when he saw a group picture of all the Chimans (there wern't many), before the Chi, at Leonard's birthday. Forgetting he was supposed to be quiet he screeched and smashed the picture. Louis woke and and saw Nyte. "What are you doing here" he said. Nyte, terrified, tried to fly out the window. But Louis was to fast and he shut the window. Nyte bolted downstairs and hearing Louis hot on his trail, picked up a pan, smashed a window, and flew out. Nyte met up with Snapp (who had destroyed Ethan Eagle's vegtable garden and put Levi Lion's glove in it) and Canis (who had "marked his teritory"). Nyte, Snapp, and Canis made their way back to the ShadowLandian base to report to their superiors. Louis woke up that morning just like he did every morning and took a gulp of his water. A wave of nausia washed over him and after he had emptied his stomach, a wave of disiness washed over him and he fell down. His wife Louise, hearing the commotion, came running to his bedroom. She found him lying on the floor looking very tired and ill. "What happened?!?" she asked. "I awoke last night and caught a ShadowLander in my bedroom. I think he might have poisened my water." said Louis. "I'll get the doctor" said Louise. "No." said Louis "It's too late. I name Leonard as my successor". And with those last words, Louis laid down his head and peacefully died. The next day, Louis' funeral was held and Leonard was named as his succesor as leader of the lions. Leonard loved life before Chi, and after consulting with Eric, banned all use of it. He gathered all the Chi, gathered the townspeople together, and told them he was dumping all the Chi into the river. He held the huge sack of Chi over the river but before he could throw it in, Ethan who was strongly against destroying the Chi morphed into a bird and flew towards Leonard attempting to take the sack. Leonard was stronger than Ethan thought, and instead of taking the bag, it ripped open spilling on the townspeople. Some of them (----) permanately morphed into huge, terrible, beasts who were called SciLizards or Scizards for short. These scizards had lost their personality and were savage, destructive, and powerful. When everyone was safe, Leonard and Eric set up Rore, Razr, and Egnox as the SCU (Scizard Containment Unit). Many battles would ensue which would decide the fate of the world. Category:Storys Category:LEGO Universe episodes Category:LEGO